


After The End

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Original Character(s), POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Titans, Violence, War, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: Prejudice, hatred, war.These three simple factors ended humanity as we know it. Seperated families, destroyed lives, broke people. All due to the governments attempts to purify their nations, to rid themselves of the weak, of the omegas. One of the many side affects of this was the contamination of millions of people, with a virus no one could find a cure fo. These people were lovingly dubbed titans.The bio-engeneering to destroy omega genes was orioginally for parents to pick and chose their children, it was critisized then, so imagine when it was used for mass genicide.Eren Jeager was one of the dwindling population of planet Earth, knowing no life of comfort or pleasure. He was born into suffering and there was no escaping it. He hadn't chosen or wanted this but either way he still got it. Life dealt him the card of not only living in this apocalyptic hell, but also of being the only remaining omega. They were scarce before the enialation, now, even several generations down the line, the chemical still stained the genes of most of humanity, making it a more than a suprise when a baby boy was born, showing clear traits of an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

_Eren's POV_

The burning sun set beat heavily down on my back, sending more and more shivers down my spine with each labored step. My lips were beginning to flake as I tug at them roughly with my teeth beneath the cloth bound tightly around my nose and mouth. My tongue wasn't able to bring any moisture to them as my bottle had run out hours ago in the unforgiving heat.

I was carrying my entire life on my back as I stumbled along the roads, only having a few pairs of battered and worn out clothes and barely enough food to survive. Less even. A few knives where slid into the pockets, being my third source of weapons, the first two being the blades strapped to my thighs and the bat on my back.

Scanning everywhere I could for any sign of shelter for the night that wouldn't already have people in, I spotted a broken down supermarket, straight away stumbling in the direction of it. Once inside I glance through the shop, reaching for the baseball bat on my back as I pull away the bandana from my lips. Walking from aisle to aisle, I check each was empty before replacing it on my back and sighing. I reach for the blinds of the large glass doors, shielding anyone in the outside worlds view of me before getting on with my work.

Almost all the fresh water in lakes or streams had been contaminated with the virus long ago, making it impossible to drink, so I imediatly find my way to the bottled water aisle, grabbing every bottle I could grasp. That was only three, but it was better than nothing.

Unscrewing the cap of one, I take a few sips, knowing I had to save them as much as I could. Tightening the caps so they couldn't leak, I toss them into my bag, finding my way to the tinned food section. I took every one I could find: one can of pineapple, two cans of kidney beans, and one with a label I couldn't read because of the fading over time. Taking it anyway, I threw them all into my rucksack, zipping it tightly and tossing it onto my back.

Making my way down the rest of the shelves, I found almost all of the perishable goods had turned to dust years ago, leaving only a reminder of how it must have tasted. Groaning, I grab an empty bottle left by past raiders and threw it into my bag along with the others, hoping I'd find somewhere safe to fill them up some day. That was a far cry to the future though, being almost an impossability.

Sliding behind the counter, I began to set out a small sheet on the floor, resting my battered bag at the end of that as a form of a cushion. I was about to remove the bat from my back and give my spine a rest when I heard the hammer of feet against the floor behind a door only a few foot away from me.

Jumping over the counter towards it, I heard the short cries for help, almost drowning in the hungered growls of the titans, there must be at least three. Not hesitating, I cut free the rope binding together the handles of the door to what seemed like the docking bay with the knife from my thigh.

Taking off my bat, I let the door swing open as a small freckled boy with a head of ebony hair ran through it, tripping to the floor behind me. My blood was pumping in my ears as I strode towards the decaying bodies on legs as they charged towards us.

Grimacing, I swung my bat, feeling it's skull crack and the flesh squelch upon impact. Half it's head was now laying discarded on the floor, giving me sight right to it's neck, flinging my bat at that before it fell to the ground.

Spinning to the other two, I hurl my arms at one's neck, clinging to the bat tightly, seeing as it was the first to charge. Watching the neck snap and it fall the the ground in a heap, I turn to the next, stamping down hard on the side of it's knee. The bones crunched as it let out a blood curdling screech, giving me a direct shot of its nape. I took that advantage, hurtling my bat into it's neck with enough force to half sever it as I holler back at it.

Panting, I rest my bat on the floor and lean against it as I move to rub my eyes.

"Behind you!" At the shriek, I spin on the spot, reaching for the knife on my leg as I thrust the dagger into it's neck, the blade facing away from me. It was so close to me, the nape was torn open as I ripped my arm back, severing the tendons of rotting flesh on it's neck. After a moment, it's lifeless body dropped to the ground by my feet, as I kick it asside.

Ignoring the blood peppered across my face and soaking most of my body, I sheath the knife, turning to face the freckled boy shaking on the floor.

"Hey, thanks for that." I smile, offering him my clean hand, pulling him up as he did. Moving to close the door, I use the remainder of the rope to seal the handles.  
"No, thank you! What's your name?" He squeaked as I turned to face him, shrugging to he obvious beta as I formed a reply.

"It's nothing, how did that even end up happening? Don't you have any weapons on you? I'm Eren by the way, Eren Jeager, how about you?" I mutter, wiping the tacky blood of my hands onto my already dirty shorts as I nod to him.  
"I-I'm Marco and I was on-on a resources mission, we thought most of them were gone from here. I guess not. And-and I did have a knife, I just lost it, along with the rest of my group." He stammered out, leaning against the wall, holding one arm in the other.

"Will you be alright?" I hum, furrowing my eyebrows at him, feeling a little compassion for him. Re-attaching the bat to my back, I heard his reply.  
"Yeah, I know where the truck is. Do you have somehwere to stay?" He asked, making me look up, gesturing to the shop around us.

"Yeah, here." I mutter, picking at the flaking skin around my nails.  
"This is hardly a place to stay, you can come stay with us if you want." He tilted his head as he stepped toward me.  
"It's okay, I can take care of myself." I put to him, giving a small smile.

"I know, you've proved that, but are you sure you don't want to, we have running water and electricity. And, no offense, you look like you could do with a nights sleep and a wash.we have to space if you want." He offered, tilting his head, making my eyes snap up to his.  
"What?" I utter, not having seen anywhere with either of those things for over a decade.

"Yeah, you can stay with us if you want, there's always space." He smiled, enticing me more than before.

He could be lying, he could just be another raider. But something about him just cried genuine.

Against my better judgement, I nod gently, humming a reply.  
"Sure thing." Turning from him slightly, I reach down to my bag, beginning to repack it with my sheets.  
"Great!" He smiled, walking towards me as I finished.

"I've already got the last of everything from here." I mutter, tossing my bag onto my back and removing my bat to just carry in my left hand.  
"I see, then let's get going, I don't fancy hanging about here much longer." Chuckling, he grabbed my arm and began pulling me back towards the large glass doors.

He led me outside, where the sky was far past the comforting tangerine glow, delving into the territory of navy blue. Quickly tugging me by the arm behind a small building, he swiftly sped to a battered truck, where three taller men and one woman were lingering, tapping their feet against the dusty floor.

"Jean!" Marco squeaked, flying forward, wrapping a tan blonde boy in his arms. His - Jean's - face was long, almost like a horse, the smile on his cheeks not seeming to help much.  
"Good god, we though we'd lost you- Marco, who's that?" Jean pulled back, making eye contact with me. I didn't bother forcing a smile to my lips as I take a few steps forward.

"The reason I'm still alive, this is Eren Jeager, he'll be staying with us." Marco smiled, gesturing to me.  
"Hi." I state, my face not budging from the blank one it was planted on my face.  
"This is Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Jean." Marco gestured from the blond woman to a buff blonde man, then to a built dark haired man, then the the guy besides him, who were all blatant alphas. It wasn't only obvious in the unbearable stench of them but also the way they were clustered together but still individual. They each said 'hi', offering a small wave, besides Annie, who had a similar reaction to mine, not bothering with emotions.

"We should really be getting back, it's late, very late." Reiner hummed, hopping into the drivers side, of the truck. The rest followed suit, me being the last to get in, shutting the door behind me.

The seats were set out so they were all facing each other, despite the two front seats. That meant I was forced to make eye contact with them at least once.

Glancing up to Annie, I see her gaze on me already as we set off, her expressiong deadpanning. Moving my bat so it was sat between my legs, I made sure it was in clear view, just because I barely trusted one doesn't mean I trust them all.

I switched my view to the window, noticing a few sillouettes behind darkened windows, rushing to one another as they saw us go by. Furrowing my eyebrows, I ignore them, knowing they couldn't do anything to us.

It was a silent ride, none of us deciding to say something until the car drew to a stop behind a large gate and a thick wall. They each filed out, me again being the last to leave. My eyes fell upon a large hotel like building, almost every window lit up with a warm orange light. Letting my jaw drop down slightly, I tried to take in what I was seeing, they really did have electricity.

"Told you didn't I?" Marco smirked, nudging me with his elbow.  
"Yeah, you did." I say, dumbfounded by what I saw.  
"C'mon, let's get you settled." He smirked, leading me towards the two large glass doors. Pulling me through them, we were met with the sight of a short blonde girl, who could only be seventeen at most, smiling when she saw the boy besides me.

"Marco! Who's this?" She laughed, pointing to me.  
"This is Eren, he's staying with us." He smiled, taking a few steps towards the desk.

"Can you show him to his room? I need to get on with some things." He offered a small apologetic smile to the girl, leading me forward.  
"Of course, come one Eren." She smiled, picking a key from the wall and moving from behind the counter. Quickly striding towards the steps, she led me up them, smiling lightly.

Halfway up the stairs, she spoke up.  
"I'm Historia by the way, I sometimes forget to introduce myself." She giggled lightly as I caught up with her.  
"You already know my name." I smile, not being too good at small talk, I never have been and doubt I ever will.

"Yeah, well, is this your room." She hummed, unlocking a prestine white door with a brass handle. Opening before me, she walked inside, leading me behind her as she flicked on the lights.  
"There's the bathroom, the closet, there just about anything you'll need, if there is something you need though, don't be afraid to ask." She smiled, gesturing around the room. I nod silently, placing my bag on the floor besides the bed.

"Oh, there's also some changes of clothes, if you need, I'll leave the keys here." Gesturing to my bloodied and torn rags hanging from my body, she left the key on the bedside table.  
"Thank you." I hum, waving back to her a she slipped through the door.

"Oh my lord..." I mutter after the door clicked shut, falling to my knees and sighing heavily. Looking around the room, I let out a short laugh at the mere fact it excisted.

Scrounging myself up from the carpet, I tug off my boots before I get blood or dirt elsewhere and leave them besides my bag. I timidly made my way to the bathroom, taking care to not ruin any of the cream or white features of the room.

Poking my head through the door, I gulp at the sight of a clean, white, well lit bathroom. Letting a short sigh fall from my lips, my eyes widen at the sight of the bathtub surrounded by bricks of soap.  
"Holy shit." I gave a breathy sigh as I made my way to the tub, picking up the pastle blue bar of soap and pressing it to he top of my nose as I inhale deeply. The scent of blue berries flooding my nostrils, it had been so long since I had last had them that I could barely reconise it at first, only the scent of metallic and rotting blood it was masking.  
I deffinately need a bath.

Twisting the handle of the taps, I drop the plug in and let my handd fall under the hot tap. A shiver rand down my spine, leaving the hairs on the back of my neck.

I tugged my short top off my back and leave it on the side of the sink, placing my shorts and boxers with that seconds later. Sinking into the bathtub, I could feel the grime on me begin to dissolve into the water.

Reaching for the soap, I scrub at my flesh, feeling the hot water wash over me. Resting back into the water, I took a deep breah before plunging beneath the surface, letting the water flow over me.

I lay there, my arms clinging onto one another as I held my breath, feeling my lungs begin to compress. Remaining beneath the murkey surface, I twisted my neck and rolled my shoulders, feeling the muscles relax in the hot water.

Pulling myself from the water, I let out a breath as I rub my palms over my eyes and nose before opening my eyes. I was met with the sight of a reddened and dirty bath of water, my body almost invisible beneath it. Curling my lip up at it and scrunching my nose, I ran the tap once more to splash some water at my face and through my hair before standing from the water.

I run the towel through my hair thoroughly, wrapping it around my waist as I unplug the tub. Making my way through to the bedroom, I flick off the bathroom light and kick the door shut. I slowly made my way to the chest of drawers, carefully pulling out a few pairs of clothes, an oversized charcole sweater and a pair of black cropped trousers.

Tugging them on, I fall back onto the bed and roll into the sheets, feeling the soft fabric against my face. Letting my eyes fall shut, I could feel my concious fading to blackness and within seconds I was out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV 

"Eren?" 

Rolling over, I almost fell out if my bed at the sound of someone calling my name. Sitting up, I remember why I was here.   
"Yes?" I croak, coughing lightly and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

"Can I come in?" I identified the voice as Jean, sitting up straight in bed.   
"Yeah, sure." Humming, I crack my back as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. The door clicked open, revealing Jean's long face popping around the side of the door. 

"Dinner's now if you wanna come down." He smiled, tilting his head as he stepped into the room.   
"Uh, ye-yeah sure." I mutter, standing shakily and weakly making my way to the door. 

Following him out of the room, I shut the door behind me as speed to catch up to him. We walked in silence through the corridors and down the steps until he finally spoke up.   
"I-I heard what you did for Marco, and-and thank you, I guess." He muttered as we reached the door to a large hall, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Taken aback, I pause for a moment, not knowing what to do. Slowly placing an arm on his torso, I pat his back a few times before pulling back awkwardly. 

"It's no problem." I mumble as he pushed open the door, leading me inside.   
"Hey, Jeager, that didn't happen okay?" He grabbed my arm tightly, stirnly raising his eyebrow in a question. Nothing about that phased me.  
"Of course not." I state plainly, shaking my arm from his grip as I make my way away from him and towards the only farmiliar face, Marco. 

"Eren, hey! Come on, let's get some food." He grinned, leading me by the arm through the crowd towards a serving area. He began piling his plate with food as I reached for the ladel of a thick vegitable broth and a bowl. Filling the bowl with the stew, I grab a buttered roll to add to my tray. 

Once I had grabbed some fruit, he led me towards a table full of people I hadn't met.   
"Eren, this is Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Ymir, and you've already met Historia." Marco smiled, gesturing from person to person as we sat down. I shot a wave, before beginning to stuff my face wih the food, relishing the flavour of the first food I'd tasted in days. 

"How did you meet Historia, huh?" A girl - Ymir, I think - rose an eyebrow, leaning forward as she crossed her arms.   
"She showed me to my room is all, no need to worry." I roll my eyes as I continue to eat, the empty pit of my stomach still not filling. She hummed a reply, wrapping an arm around Historia's shoulders, bringing a small blush to her cheeks.   
By the time I had finished, the rest of them where barely half done.

I guess I should've eaten sooner. 

"Do you want anything else? There should be plenty and you could do with a proper meal." The small blonde coconut in front of me asked, offering a short smile.   
"I'm good, thank you though." I politely decline, shaking my head, not wanting to take anymore of their resources than already I had. 

Slowly sipping at my water, I stifle a yawn, still needing to sleep after being woken up only a few hours of sleep, if not less. I continue to hazily drink from my cup, not really knowing what I should do now, my brain still fuzzy with sleep. 

Waiting patiently besides Marco, my eyes began to trace across the room, landing on a man waiting in the queue, lazily swaying as he walked. He stood a foot below the man besides him, a blonde man with ungodly thick eyebrows, and had thin black bangs framing his cheeks. His eyes where a steel grey and his lips curled down into an absent minded grimace.

I kept my gaze landed on him, too lazy to move it as he began to collect his food. By the time he was done, my eyes still hadn't moved from him, my hand now resting beneath my chin. He turned, muttering something to the blonde man before beginning to take a few steps towards the door. Pausing for a moment, he turned his head, catching my eyes, lingering in place for a second. 

I gulp, knowing I'd been caught staring, freezing in place. Before I had a chance to look away, he shot me a short wink, continuing to walk away from me. Looking down at my now empty bowl, I frown at the fact I could feel my cheeks growing hot. For the first time in years, I felt something more than light compassion or pure hatred. It felt... Nice?

Shaking my head, I rub my eyes, knowing it was due to the fact I was still half asleep. I had almost downed the last of my drink when I heard a miniacle shrieked from a few foot away of Marco's name. Turning in my seat, he answered to a person with dull red hair,  thrick rimmed square glasses and a lump on their stomach (probably a child), who was dragging the man I saw earlier behind them.

"Hanji, you need to stop pulling him about like that, you'll pull an arm off someday." Marco rolled his eyes, tilting his head to a side. They sat down besides us. Sat was a lose term, Hanji sat down after pulling the disgruntled looking man down besides. 

"He'll be fine, don't argue with me on this, I'm pregnant. More importantly though, who is this little cutey?" They cackled, ruffling my hair and wrapping an arm around my shoulder tightly.   
"I'm Eren." I mutter, shaking their arms from around me. For being pregnant they sure where strong.

"Hey, Eren!" They laugh, I was actually beginning to worry for their sanity.   
"Hi." I mumble, trying to pretend there was water in the cup I was sipping at. 

"So, sorry (not sorry) to ask, are you an omega?" My eyes shot open, almost spitting out the last sip of water in my cup. I tried to regain my posture as I formed my asnwer.  
"Should it matter?" I hum, resting my head in my hand as I face them. 

"It doesn't, brat, they shouldn't have asked." The man besides them rolled his eyes, nudging his elbow into their ribcage.   
"I'm with Levi on this one, leave it Hanji." Marco squeaked, raising both his eyebrows at them. So, that was his name, Levi.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know! It's just that he obviously doesn't smell like an alpha, you can all tell. And it's still too sweet, even for a beta. You're well built but not the same way and alpha would be. You're features just seem too femanine to be either a beta or alpha, leaving me only with the option of you being an omega. Well, am I wrong?" They rose an eyebrow, pushing their glasses up their nose as they finish. Gulping, I felt my mouth go dry as I state it plainly. 

"Yes, I am an omega, but like they said, it doesn't matter." Humming, I finish the last of my drink and place the empty cup back onto my tray.   
"I knew it! Oh! Eren, could I possibly use you in a few experiments. They won't be that dangerous, probably, but it could really help with my data base. Say you will Eren, please, tell me you will!" They shook me from side to side by my shoulders, squealing as I glance over to Marco in a question. He shook his head violently, eyes popping out of his skull.

"I think I'll pass for now." I smile, removing their hands from my shoulders and resting them on the table.   
"Okay, so maybe another time, there's so many things we could- Erwin! Hey, meet Eren! Guess what? He's an omega!" As they squealed, I glanced to the man on the blonde man sitting besides Armin, remembering him as the man I saw Levi with earlier. 

"Hello, Eren. Word of advice, never agree to their experiments." He laughed, beginning to eat the plate of food in front of him. I nod, noticing how Armin was looking up to Erwin, barely concealing the admiration in his eyes. Erwin, somehow, hadn't noticed, unlike the rest of us, who all had our eyes planted on him.   
Catching Armin's gaze, I rose an eyebrow, smirking lightly as he blushed heavily and continued with his dinner.  

"I'm done, excuse me." I mutter, standing as I began to make my way to the stack of trays. Leaving it there, I quickly exit, feeling a pair of eyes boring into my back as I approached the door. I sent a quick glance behind me, gulping as I saw Levi staring directly at me. Raising an eyebrow, I smirk gently as I move away, closing the glass door after me as I leave.

Stepping out into the icey cold breeze, a shiver ran down my spine as I began to saunter around the side of the building along the well maintained path of concrete. I found myself coming out the other side, in the centre of a garden, my bare feet planted firmly on the grass.

I let my mouth drop open slightly as I span slowly in my spot, taking in the gentle lights peeping through from behind the crimson and white pettles of what I thought were roses. Being dumbfounded in awe, I let my gaze drift from bush to bush, taking in the flowers I thought where only myths. 

Of course, I knew that they had excisted long in the past, but I had no clue there were even any alive anymore. My mother had always used to tell me of a place she lived when she was little, where the skys stretched out for miles of blue and the flowers where in every colour in row upon row. I had always wanted to see that place, but throughout the years I began assuming she was just spinning a story to a little boy, hoping it would make him feel better about what the future might hold for him.

Taking a step towards a bush, I wrap my fingers around the thorny stem, feeling the prick against my hand as I press my nose to the flower. I took a short inhale, smiling lightly at the scent. After a moment, I drop it, removing the thorns from my now slightly bleeding fingers as I shook my head. 

God, why was I smiling? It's a flower, just a dumb flower that will fie within a few days anyway.

Rolling my eyes, I pull away from it, taking a few steps along the green path, a few blades of grass peeping inbetween my toes. After a moment, I came across a raised platform. It had a small bench seated in the centre of one of the wooden walls surround the platform, with a brass plaque stamped onto the front. 

Sitting down on the cool wood of the seat, I trace my figer tips over the names carved into the metal, surrounded by crests, consisting of two over lapping wings. I could barely read some of them as they were so tarnished or old. Furrowing my eyebrows, I had a rough idea what this bench was meant to be, but I still was pretty oblivious to why their names where carved into the metal. 

"I see you found the memorial."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV 

"I see you found the memorial." 

Immediatly snapping my head up, I subconciously reach to grab the blades that are usually strapped to my thighs. I was met with the sight of Levi leant up against a beam of the small raised platform the bench was on. Blinking twice, I don't untense as I form a reply to what he said. 

"What?" I mutter, tilt my head slightly, letting my hand drop from my thigh as I knew it wouldn't help, grasping for pretection that wasn't there.   
"The memorial, that bench? It's a memorial." He hummed, gesturing to the bench I was sat on. Glancing to the plaque, I realised how it all made sense now. 

"I probably shouldn't be sat on it should I?" I mutter, tilting my head as I wince.   
"Probably not. I doubt they'd have a problem with it though, you are new after all, and I've seen people there before. They're usually grieving though." He shrugged as he answered, making me stand up and lean against the beam opposite him. I slowly moved my eyes to meet his, boredly catching his gaze. 

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" He asked, maintaining eye contact with me. I furrow my eyebrows for a moment, glancing down at my bare feet and back up to him.  
"I was woken up to get dinner, I guess I didn't have time to get them." I state plainly, tilting my head. He hummed a reply, nodding in consideration.

"Why do you have a gun still in it's holster?" I cock an eyebrow as I spoke, glancig at his thigh.  
"I just cane back from a recon mission." His answer was simpler than mine, but somehow made more sense.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when Jean threw himself around the corner of the building, panting for a breath.   
"Lev-Levi, we need your help. Raiders, North-East side wall." Coughing out a breath, the two of us stood up straight, facing him. Levi immediatly chased towards the sandy blonde boy, ripping the gun from the holster on his thigh, shoving him out of the way.

Striding towards him, I snatch the six inch blade from his grip, moving past him.   
"Eren, you're not going out there!" He yelled after me, beginning to run behind me. 

"Yes, I am!" I call back, following the crowd of weaponed people towards the gates.  
"You'll die!" I roll my eyes as he speak, twisting the blade in my hand. 

"You've not seen me in a fight!" With that, I sprint forward, disappearing from his view as I roll my eyes. I tried to keep an eye on Levi as I assumed he knew where he was going as I began to tighten my grip on the daggar. 

The roar of the savages and gun shots were dawning on me as people began to disperse in front of the gates that were struggling shut from the weight of the people trying to battle their way in. I saw them flooding in one by one, tackling the ones trying to fight them back. There was an obvious devied between them, half were dressed normally, the other half in next to nothing, all leather or animal skins.

I raise my knife aloft as one began sprinting towards me, screaming as they waved their club in every direction. Sending the blade plumeting downwards, I felt the tendons rip beneath their flesh as the blade slid into the tight skin of their neck. They let out a sharp scream as I pull the blade down, severing a jugular artery. I knew it was that by the amount of blood that splattered out at me as they fell to their knees, silencing as they slipped to the ground. 

Gritting my teeth, I turned to the sound of a screaching, grimacing as another flew towards me, teeth bared. I easily disposed of him, tearing through the muscles of his chest and (now no longer) beating heart. 

"Help! Help, please!" I spun at the sound of a plea for help, raising my daggar at the savage looming over a short dusty browm haired girl, who was crawling backwards on the florr.   
"Oi!" Trying to grab it's attention, I took quick strides towards it, raising my arm above my head as I quicken my pace further. It span around, grunting as it charged forward, rusting blade at hand. 

Kicking it in the stomach with force caused it to stumble back, but not much, giving it reign to scratch my leg. It's dirty nails dug deep into my calf as I tug my leg away. It snarled as I took a step forward, stamping down on its leg. Letting out a short screach, it's bones crunched at my movement as it tried to stumble forward towards me. 

I rolled my eyes, plunging my blade into it's stomach in one swift movement. Tugging it across, it's guts began to slip out, falling to the dusty ground. Pulling my blade away, I again shove it into it's neck, snapping my wrist across it. 

As it fell to the ground, I step over the twitching corpse, towards the quivering girl on the ground, reaching out a hand to her.  
"You alright?" I mutter, pulling her up, still keeping an eye on my surroundings.   
"Ye-yes, thank yo- Look out!" At her scream and point behind me, I span around, raising my knife before the batbarian had a chance to. 

Shoving it into the space above it's collar bone, I tear it across the greying flesh, kneeing it in the stomach. It fell after a moment of twitching, choking on it's own blood as it fell to the ground. Returnig to the shaking girl, I quickly led her asside, behind the wall of a near by building. 

She let out a shakey breath as her head dropped onto my shoudler. Freezing for a moment, I warily place a hand on her hair, slowly tracing my hand down it.   
"Thank you..." She whispered, pulling back as she wiped her eyes slightly.   
"It's no problem, but I need to get back out there, will you be okay?" I tilt my head forward as she nodded.  
"Yeah, good luck." She offered a short smile as I returned to the brawl that was the main gate. 

*****

Letting out a short breath, I wipe the remainer of the tackey blood on the knife off on the grass next to me, any remanance of earliers battle being washed clean. My lungs where heaving as I crack my back in an attempt to alieviate some of the tension, leaning back against the wall.   
"You're Eren, right?" Glancing up, I notice the girl I met earlier standing a few foot away from me, awkwardly hopping from one foot to the other. 

"Ye-yeah, how did you know?" I ask, tilting my head at her as she sat besides me.  
"I think just about everyone does. If they haven't seen you fighting, they've heard of it, and you've been here less than a day." She chuckles, nudging my side. 

"Oh." I mutter, furrowing my eyebrows, that wasn't exactly my plan.   
"Yeah." She laughed, smiling as she saw a short bald guy walk by, sending her a short smile.

"Okay, I need to go, thank you again. I'll see you in a bit!" Waving she chased after the guy who just walked past, clinging to his arm as they continued to walk. They were cute together. 

Humming, I continued to wipe the slick blood from the blade, seeing my reflection in the shining metal. Grimacing at the splatter of blood across my face, I made an attempt to wipe the now dry stains from my cheeks. Rolling my eyes, I noticed how it wouldn't budge without water, licking my dirty thumb as I rub at the dark sploges. 

"That's disgusting, brat." I heard a disappointed groan from ahead of me as I glance up. I saw Levi grimacing down at me, his face somehow completely clean.  
"Well, would you prefer I left it on my face?" I hum, cocking an eyebrow as he sat next to me.

"I would prefer it if you used a hankerchief or tissue." He mumbled, pulling one from his pocket, lifting his hand to my face in a question. Nodding, he preceeded to scrub at the damp flesh of my cheek, removing the marks from my skin, leaving only the cuts and scars that were embeded into the muscle.  

"That's a bit better. Keep it, it'd be disgusting for me to use it again." He shrugged, folding it as he handed me the cloth. I took it gently, letting my hand drop to my side, not exactly knowing what to do with it.   
"Okay?" I laugh, tucking it into my pocket to probably bin later. We sat in silence for a moment, watching as people dragged away corpse after corpse from the dusty ground, bandanas covering their nose and mouths. 

"I saw what you did for Sasha earlier." He stated blandly, confusing me for a second. He had to be talking about the girl from earlier, right?  
"O-okay, it wasn't that much, you'd have done the same though, right?" I shrug, glancing accross to him, recieving a dead stare.

"No, you went directly out of your way to help her. I'm not saying it wasn't a good thing to do, but I'm saying it was stupid." He tilted his head as he rose an eyebrow.   
"So you'd have left her to die?" I ask, frowning at him. And I thought I was heartless when it came to this.

"I'm not saying that either." Yawning, he shrugged as he spoke, his face not moving the deadpan it was set on.   
"Then what do you say?" I chuckle, rolling my eyes at how difficult it was to maintain conversation with him. 

"That what you did was stupid." He smirked, raising an eyebrow. Sighing at him, I roll my eyes as I chew at my lips, wiping my dirty palms on my trousers. 

"Does this happen often?" I ask, glancing around at the blood splatters and hunks of flesh hanging about.  
"We have resources, most other places don't, of course it'll happen sometimes. You just had the misfortune of coming here on a day it happened." He shrugged, wiping some dirt from the shoulder of his leather jacket. My mouth formed a small 'O' as I nodded, rolling the poorly weight knife between my fingers.

Slowly placing it on the concrete besides me, I push my fingers into the muscle of my nape, feeling it move aside and strech. I continued to do it, hoping it would, at some point, aliviate some of the pain. The muscles were contracting and spasming as I twist my neck to and fro, squinting at the pain. 

"You're doing it wrong." I turned my neck at the sound of Levi's voice.  
"What?" I hum, continuing with the movement. 

"That, you're doing it wrong, that won't help." He laughed at my attempt of a massage, making me stop for a second, resting my hand on my shoulder instead. I cocked an eyebrow at him, resting my hand on the floor as I shrugged.  
"Oh well, it'll go away at some point." I mutter, beginning to stand up shakily. 

"I'm probably gonna go sleep for the next week, I guess I'll see you around." Shooting him a tired smile, I began to trudge back in he direction of my room, recieving an unehusiastic wave back.

I didn't get far before I was confronted by an over excited Hanji, stopping me in my tracks.   
"Hey, Eren, where you going?" They grinned, I knew they were holding back from blurting something out but decide to continue the conversation.

"Bed." I state, a yawn washing over me, as if on cue.   
"Not yet, I need your help with something. You have spent more time outside these walls than even the scouts team, and well, c'mon." With that, they began pulling me through a maze of people, not even letting me respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's POV 

I'd been forced to trundle along behind Hanji for the past ten minutes in silence before they finally spoke up.   
"Eren, how are you with kids?" They looked back to me, grinning as they continued to pull me along by my wrist. 

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows at them, trying to keep up with their fast pace.   
"Children? Specifically ones younger than ten." They added after thinking for a moment. 

"Uhm- Al-alright, I think. Why does it matter though?" I ask, trying to shake off their tight grip.   
"C'mon, in here." They tugged me into a medical looking building, it was quite empty, despite the brawl that just went on out there. 

"Okay, so we need to be a bit quiet, you don't want to scare the little beans." They lowered their tone a little, still being quite loud.   
"Little beans?" I whisper, not wanting to disturb whatever the fuck they were talking about. 

"Yes, now shut up. Erwin, Armin, even Historia couldn't persuade them to speak." With that, they led me into a slightly darkened room, with the three said people sat on surfaces around a small desk. 

"Thank god you're here." Armin sighed, taking me from Hanji's grip.   
"What's going on?" I whisper, as he sat me down next to him on the floor. 

"We found these two hiding in the bushes outside the gates after the last of them retreated. We think they were brought along with the tribe, but were left behind, but we don't exactly know." His voice was barely audioable, even in he silent room, as he pointed under the desk. 

My gaze followed his finger, spotting two small children quivering in the darkness beneath the desk. They looked like they could be five but were far too thin a scrawny, the dirt they were covered in made it even harder to tell.  
"Hey there." I whisper, my voice as sweet as I could make it. They only hid further into each others arms at this. 

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I hum, inching in closer to the furniture they were hiding under. They looked up to us for a minute, flashing their amber eyes. One nudged the other, making them shuffle forward a little. 

"C'mon, it's alright. My name's Eren, what's your's?" I tried the little small talk I had learnt from the few civilliazed conversations I'd had, hoping they'd feel a little more comfortable.   
"...Hello..." One squeaked, the other quickly slapping their hand over their mouth. I could hear them speaking to one another, almost silently, and couldn't for the life of me understand what they were saying. 

I sent a glance to Armin, who stared at me, stunned. Looking back into the near pitch black of the desk, I held back a releaved sigh as the two began to shuffle out. 

One poked her grubby head of hair out of the dark, immediatly shooting back in.   
"It's okay, there's no need to be scared." I managed to coax one of them out, a small girl who looked barely four. She sat on the floor, her legs crossed beneath her, looking timidly up at me. 

"Hello..." She whispered, trying to pull the other out of the dark.   
"Hello, what's your names then?" I smile, moving closer to them. She managed to pull the boy out, sitting him besides her. 

"One." She muttered, elbowing the boy gently.  
"Two." He mumbled reluctantly, glancing up to us. 

"Hi, there! I'm Hanji-!" I clamp my hand to their mouth, forcing them to stop screaming at the children, who look more scared than ever. 

"Sorry about them, they can be a little loud." I hum, offering a small smile to them.   
"It's okay, we're used to it." She whispered, almost hiding behind the boy.

"Is it loud where you're from?" I ask, shuffling towards them a little more.   
"Always." The boy answered, yawning lightly. 

"Where's our mum? Or our sister?" The girl asked, silencing everyone in the room.   
"Well, when-when did you see them last?" I hum, sending worried looks to the people around them. 

"Before all the shouting and banging behind the big wall. My mum said she'd be back soon but we had to wait there. I think our sister was with her." The boy explained vaguelly, looking to his sister for help. 

"Okay, we can try and help, but maybe in the morning. I think you two should just get some sleep now." I would have elaborated more but but I was cut of by the girl shuffling forwards and falling into my arms.   
"O-okay." I freeze for a moment, sending the other three scared looks. How was I meant to deal with this? I'm not good with children, I can barely keep myself alive, let alone look after another human! It's not that I didn't want to help, I just don't think I can.

Her brother joined her after a moment, resting his head on the other shoulder.   
"Hanji, is there somewhere these two can stay?" I ask quietly, my eyes pleading for help. 

"Yeah, there's actually one just down the corridor from your room." They chuckle lightly at the fear in my eyes.   
"Why can't we stay with Eren?" One asked, lifting her weightless head from my shoulder. 

"You can if you want." Historia gave them a warm smile as she spoke. I glared her down for a moment before agreeing with a short nod.   
"C'mon then, do you want some help with those two in the way back, Eren?" Erwin chuckled as I struggled up, one stradling either hip. They were suprisingly light once I was stood up, it was actually quite easy to carry them.

"It's okay, I got it." I hum, hitching them a little higher as I follow after the two short blondes from the room. My speed increased as I walked past the wreckage of earliers battle, not wanting these two to see that. 

By the time we were back inside the building, they were snoring lightly on my shoulders, my grip on them being the only thing keeping them from falling over.   
"I'll get some more sheets and some food for these two, go get them settled." Historia smiled, disappearing behind the desk, leaving Armin to lead me upstairs. 

We trecked in silence up the stairs, reaching my door after a minute. Slowly creaking it open, I flick the lights on as I layed the two down on the bed. I step back for a minute, wondering just how this happened. 

Just six hours ago I was settling down in an abandoned shop, now I'm settling down two children I barely knew in a bed that I was staying in.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Armin giggled from behind me, nudging my side a little. I nod in agreement, hearing the door click quietly as I turned to face it. Historia appeared through, carrying a large tray if fruit and biscuits on top of a pile of sheets. 

I sat on the bed besides the two, shaking them awake gently.  
"There's some food if you want it." I whisper as the two sat up, smiling at the tray of food that was sat in front of them. They immediatly began eating, as though they hadn't eaten in months. 

Standing up, I placed the sheets at the end of the bed, rejoining Armin and Historia.   
"Where do you think their mum is? Or their sister?" Armin whispered to me, gulping afterwards.   
"I don't want to imagine." I shoot back, hoping the two couldn't hear us. 

"Are you going to be able to deal alright with these two tonight?" Historia asked, tilting her head towards me.   
"Probably." I hum, giving her a short smile.  
"Well, you know where to find me, I'm on night shift today so I'm just down stairs. C'mon Armin, let them get some sleep, it's two in the morning." Pulling Armin after her, Hostoria tugged him from the room, leaving us in silence. 

Slowly making my way to the chest of drawers, I pulled out a few shirts and pairs of shorts, the smallest I could find. I moved towards the bed, sitting down besides them. 

"So your names are 'One' and 'Two'?" I ask in disbelief, furrowing my eyebrows as they nod.  
"Could we possibly change that? Because you're more than just a number here." I hum as the two turned to face me, their tanned cheeks stuffed with fruit. They both nodded, gulping down their food. I thought for a moment, humming.

"How about, One, Amber, and Two, you're Luke?" I ask, tilting my head to them. They both beamed a reply, nodding their heads as they finished off the last of their food. 

"There's a change of clothes for you two if you want. They'll be a bit big, but the ones you're wearing are dirty." Passing them the clothes, they took a pair each, looking at them. They nodded slightly as I turned away, giving them some privacy. 

After a few minutes, I turned back around to find them sat in the oversized clothes, almost falling asleep on the spot.   
"Okay, you two should get some sleep." I hum, beginning to tuck them into the sheets. Within a few seconds, they were back asleep, leaving to clear up the tray and few piece of fruit that had fallen to the ground. 

I set that asside, walking through to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Scrubbing at the flesh of my face, I dried the water from my face before returning to my bedroom. I quickly changed put of the dirty clothes into a tank top and sweat pants, picking up the sheets from the end of the bed as I flick off the lights.

Laying down a the end of the bed, I wrap the blanket around my shoulders, relaxing slightly. I shut my eyes, beginning to drift off as I felt two small pairs of arms wrap around my chest and stomach.   
"Night you two..." I hum, placing an arm over them as I began falling out of concioussness. 

"Night Eren..."


	5. Chapter Five

Levi's POV 

"Oh, come on, please? Just go wake him up." Rolling my eyes, I finish my cup of tea as I nod my head.   
"Fine, make some more tea while I'm gone though." I groan at Hanji as I stood up, cracking my back. 

"Okay, he's in room 2005, just across from you'res. Make sure the kids come down too, they need a meal." Hanji beams, sipping at their coffee, the fucking sinner. 

Trudging through the halls, I slowly make my way up the steps as I crack my joints. I reached Eren's door, sighing as I wrapped my knuckles on the wood. Waiting for an answer, I tapped my foot against the floor, crossing my arms. 

There was no reply for a minute, not even any sound of movement. Sighing, I press down on the handle, finding it unlocked as I step through the door.   
I smile lightly as I saw him fast asleep on his bed, both the boy and girl fast asleep on his shoulders. One had dark brown hair down to her waist and the other the same coloured hair but only much shorter. They both had dark tanned skin, rounded noses and cheeks. They were undeniablly adorable.

"Hey, brat, wake up." I chuckle, raising an eyebrow as he still didn't stir. Rolling my eyes, I take a step forward, tapping his cheek with the back of my hand. He shook his head a little at this but soon stilled again. 

Laughing, I tuck some hair behind his ear, pinching his cheek. He wafted my hand away lightly as he began to open his eyes. They shot open when he saw me.  
"Fuckin- I mean Jesus Christ, Levi!" He corrected, sheilding the children ears as he swore. 

"Hanji wants you three downstairs, they need a meal." I state, stepping back, as he coaxed the two awake.   
"Luke, Amber, c'mon I bet there's some biscuist downstairs if you get up now." He chuckled as the two sat up, grinning at the idea of it. 

"Really?" The girl - Amber, I'm assuming - squeaked, jumping onto Eren's knee.   
"Of course, now come on." He chuckled, standing wearily, the two clinging to each arm. 

Chuckling lightly, he followed me out of the door, quickly shutting it behind us with a yawn.   
"Eren, who's he?" I heard Luke whisper quietly to the tall boy behind me. 

"Why doesn't he introduce himself?" He chuckled, aiming it at me as we finished down he stairs. I turn to them as we did, pausing for a moment when Luke made grabby hands at me. Being almost entirely unsure what to do, I was pretty sure he wanted to be picked up so that's what I did. I don't tend to spend time atound kids, my face tends to make them cry. 

Setting him on my hip, I sent a glance to him, trying to smile.  
"My name is Levi, and if I'm not wrong, you're Luke, and that's your sister Amber." I hum, gesturing to the girl balanced on Eren's hip. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" He giggled as I pushed open the door of the mess hall.   
"Magic!" I whisper, making them laugh lightly.   
"There's no such thing." Amber giggled, leaning away from Eren and towards me. 

"There is so." I chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the two, who stared at me in disbelief.   
"Really? Prove it!" She giggled, grinning at me. 

"Well, I can predict the future. And I predict that that person over there will run over squealing and pinch your cheeks." I laugh, pointing to Hanji. It wasn't a prediction, because it has deffinatly happened before. 

As if on cue, they came blunding up, screaching as they pinched the two's cheeks.   
"Woah, you were right!" Amber gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks. 

"Right about what?" Hanji asked, pushing their galsses up their nose.   
"Nothing, now did you two want some biscuits?" I ask, receiving enthusiastic nods from the two. Placing Luke back on his feet, I watched as the two chased after Hanji, who grabbed two cookies from the tray, handing one to each. 

"I can't believe they were outside alone." Eren hummed, crossing his arms as he took stance next to me.   
"Me either, they're so young." I whisper, smiling sadly at the two.   
"At least they're in here now though." I shrug, sending him a glance, smiling at the small grin on his lips. 

"Eren, they're oat and rasin!" Amber smiled, bounding up towards the two of us with a cookie in her hands.   
"That sounds nice, where's Luke gotten to?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"With Hanji." She began eating the biscuit as she spoke.   
"I'll go find him, god knows they shouldn't be trusted with a child." I groan, beginning to walk into thw crowd of tired people, needing cafine. 

After a minute, I spotted Hanji, with Luke perched on their shoulders.   
"Good god Hanji!" I yell, startling the two.   
"Levi, calm yourself!" They cackled as they set down the boy, who ran towards me giggling.

Boosting him onto my hip, he giggled lightly as I rose an eyebrow at Hanji.   
"You need to be a bit more careful." I roll my eyes at them, turning to see Eren walking up behind me with.   
"What were they doing?" He laughs, raising an eyebrow at them. 

"I was on their shoulders." He smiled, making me look at Hanji, frowning lightly.   
"C'mon Levi, it's not that bad." Eren rolled his eyes at me, as I sent him soft glare his way.   
"Yeah, well they could've dropped him, and I honestly wouldn't be suprised." I grumble, following Eren as he made his way to the dinner table, Hanji shortly behind us. 

"You sound like an angered mum." He mutters as we joined the line, setting down the two.   
"Whatever, I'm just concerned." I groan as the children began picking up a piece of fruit each. 

Eren grabbed an orange as I began filling a bowl with cereal.   
"Do you two want a hot drink?" I ask, placing a hand on Amber's head. They both nodded eagerly, shooting me a toothy smile. I place my bowl on my tray as I begin to fill two mugs with warm milk.   
"We'll go find a seat." Eren smiled, leading the two away towards the tables. 

Once I had finished, I grab them each another cookie, placing it on my tray as I made my way to the crowded table Eren and the two children where sat at. I sat down besides Luke, passing each of them a biscuit and a mug of milk.   
"Thanks Levi." He smiled, pulling me into a short hug. Ruffling his hair, I began eating my own breakfast as the three besides me did as well. 

"Holy shi-" 

"Language!" Eren interjected Jean's speach before he could swear or I could slam my hands over the two's ears, nodding his head to the children, who looked up at him in confusion. I shook my head at his stupidity.  
"Okay, sorry, but Jesus, Levi Ackerman, sitting with children, that aren't terrified of his face." He chuckled, sitting besides Marco. I glare at him, taking another mouthful of cereal. 

"My exact point." He hummed, raising an eyebrow.   
"Coming from you, Horse Face?" I chuckle a reply, listening to the sweet sound of him falling silent. Amber and Luke giggled at this, making me raise an eyebrow at Jean.   
"Whatever..." He grumbled beginning to eat his food in silence. 

I finished off my bowl of cereal, sending a glance to the two children next to me who were still happily chewing on their cookies. Looking over to Eren, I saw he was already staring at me, blushing and looking back down at the orange in his hands when he caught my gaze. 

Ignoring it, I mumble something about going to get some tea as I stand and begin to wander back in the direction of the table. I began to fill a cup with the transparant black liquid, inhaling the thick steam it bellowed out.  

"Levi, am I wrong or were you just sat with Eren and the two children from last night?" I heard Erwin chuckle as he stood besides me, grabbing a piece of fruit for himself as he took a bite of it.   
"Yes, what of it?" I hum, sipping at my tea as I galnce towards him. 

"Nothing, nothing, I always knew you'd be a good mother, just not to the twins." He laughed, making me send him a disappointed glance.  
"Hillarious, I'm absolutely crying in fits of laughter." I deadpan, looking up at the blonde idiot. 

"Whatever, but run along now mama, Hanji's headed to take your seat." He chuckled, pounting to my chair which Hanji was now sat in.  
"See you in a bit, I need to go sort that out." I murmur, rolling my eyes as I made my way to the table, cup clasped in my hand. 

"Hanji, you're in Levi's chair!" Luke laughed, tugging on Hanji's sleeve.   
"Exactly." I hum, nudging them lightly in the ribs.  
"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Hey rolled their eyes as they moved to the seat besides it, giving me my chair back. Amber and Luke giggled at what they had said, making me smile down at them for a moment. 

"Aw~! Levi's smiling!" At Hanji's voice, my smile dropped and I sent them a short glare.   
"Now normal Levi is back, I need to talk to you, and Eren for that matter." They sigh, glancing towards the confused children besides me. 

"Can you two be very good for a few minutes and stay with Marco while I talk with these two?" Hanji smiled to Amber and Luke, pointing to the freckled boy across from us. They both nodded widly, smiling as I ruffled their hair. 

"We'll be right back promise, okay." Eren smiled, ruffling their hair as he stood up, beginning to follow after me and Hanji. 

Once we were out of ear sgot of the two, they sighed at us, looking to us with a rather dissapointed expression.   
"We think we know where their mum is." They grimace, making me cock an eyebrow.   
"Is that so bad?" Eren hummed, crossing his arms, one over the other. It was, children bring the best out of people, and I hate to admit it, but that includes me. I probably couldn't let these two go after only a day, not that time would change that. 

"Yes, because... Because we think she's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, the plot thickens? Waddya think??? (Personally i think its shit)
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


End file.
